


That Would Be Nice

by WhatsYourNameMan



Series: I Got Y'All Knuckleheads [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Character, First Date, Foster Care, Foster dad Herc, Gardens, M/M, asexual!Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourNameMan/pseuds/WhatsYourNameMan
Summary: Hercules and Aaron go on their first date, but it's interrupted by a problem at home.





	That Would Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a couple days after Can I Buy You A Drink? so ages are:  
> Laf- 15  
> John- 14  
> Herc and Aaron- around 37

Aaron fiddled with his phone, regretting every decision that had led him to that moment. He never should have asked Herc out. He knew he wasn't good enough for the gentle man. He should have guessed he wouldn't show up. He felt stupid for putting so much hope and effort into this. 

Look at him, pining away like some angsty teenager. 

He was about to call it a failure and leave when Herc rushed through the door of the coffee house, his beanie half-falling off his head. He plopped down in the seat across from Aaron and gave him a nervous smile. 

"Sorry I'm late, I asked my kids for help picking out my outfit which resulted in a full-our war between the two of them. Eventually I decided that I _am_ the one who majored in fashion, I probably should be the one who decides what I wear."

Herc gave a small chuckle and looked relieved when Aaron laughed too. 

"Well you look fantastic," Aaron said. 

Herc's ears went bright red. "Thanks! I didn't know if I should go formal or casual, so I kind of went in between, y'know? Sorry, I'm probably talking too much. Just let me know if I get annoying. 'Talk less, smile more' right? John and Laf tell me that's, like, your signature line."

He wasn't wrong, but Aaron could tell already that there's no possible way he would ever tell this man to talk less. 

"Anyways," Herc said, "I believe I owe you a coffee. How do you take it?" 

Aaron gave him his coffee order and a few minutes later Herc returned with two steaming cups. 

"Thanks," Aaron said. "I really needed this." 

"Rough day at school?" Herc asked. "I hope John wasn't causing problems again." 

"No, John was fine. Plus, Peggy was absent today so there was no one provoking him." 

"Don't even get me started on that girl. I had to essentially ban her from my house," Herc said, and the two men laughed. "So what was so bad about today?" 

Aaron sighed. "You know I have a pet snake, right? Louisa?" Herc nodded and Aaron continued. "Well, I stepped out of my classroom for two minutes today to get some papers, and when I came back Charles Lee and his friends had taken Louisa out of her cage and cornered her. They were poking her with pencils and throwing erasers at her." 

"So what did you do?" 

"I gave them after-school detention for a week. But poor Louisa refused to go back in her cage. She was so scared I had to hold her around my shoulders for the rest of the day." His hand clenched into a fist on the table at the thought of his snake being tortured like that. 

Herc reached across the table and put his hand on Aaron's. Aaron stiffened under the touch but didn't pull his hand away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Is she okay?" 

"Yeah." Aaron gave Herc an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. You probably don't care. She's just really important to me." 

"No!" Herc said. "I like it when you talk about her. Your eyes light up when you do. It's really pretty." 

Aaron felt his face heat up. "Not as pretty as when you talk about your kids." 

At the mention of John and Laf a proud smile forced its way onto Herc's face, proving Aaron's point. 

"See?" Aaron said. "That's beautiful. They're great kids."

"Yeah," Herc said. "They are." 

"Do you think you'll ever take in another one?" 

Herc shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not actively looking for another placement. We have a pretty good balance at home and I don't wanna purposely mess with that. But I'd never say no to a kid who needs a home." He took a sip of his coffee. "What about you? The whole foster situation doesn't freak you out?" 

"Herc, I met you through your foster kids. If I had a problem with it do you think I'd be here?" 

Herc forced a laugh. "Right, sorry. I just always have to check, y'know? Some guys I've tried to date in the past haven't been so okay with it." 

"I'm sorry," Aaron said immediately. "I shouldn't have joked about it." 

"Nah man, it's fine." In a moment Herc's easygoing smile was back on his face. "So tell me more about Louisa." 

The two men quickly fell into an easy conversation, chatting for hours until the sun went down. Aaron talked for a little bit about Lousia, then the topic shifted to childhood pets (Herc had a bunny, Aaron had a lizard), then childhood dreams (Herc had always wanted to be a fashion designer, Aaron wanted to be an astronaut), then college, as Aaron hadn't actually known before then that Herc had majored in fashion design. 

They were laughing over a joke Herc made when his phone went off, playing a recording of himself and Laf beatboxing while John rapped, " _I'm John Laurens in the place to be..._ "

Aaron raised an eyebrow and Herc blushed, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Sorry," Herc said. "I insisted on personal ringtones for each of the boys so I always know if it's them calling. The rapping was their idea, though." He glanced down at the screen. "I should probably take this." 

"Go ahead," Aaron said. "I don't mind." 

Herc gave him a grateful smile and slipped out of his seat, answering as he did so. 

"Hello?"

" _Herc, you gotta come home, Laf's havin' a panic attack and I dunno what to do._ " John seemed on the verge of a panic attack himself, the tell tale sign being that he had lost all control of his accent. " _He ain't understanding me at all. He keeps crying and babbling in French and I dunno how to help him._ "

"Hey, hey, John, calm down," Herc said gently into the phone. "I'll be home soon. Until then here's what you gotta do. Get him onto a bed or a couch. Sit with him, put his hand on your chest and take deep breaths. He should hopefully know to mimic you. Just keep talking to him, okay? It doesn't matter what about 'cause he probably won't understand you. It just helps to hear someone he knows. I'll be home in ten minutes. D'you think you can handle that?" 

John took a shaky breath. " _Yeah...yeah I think so._ "

"Good. I'll be home in ten minutes." 

Herc hung up and approached Aaron with an apologetic look on his face. 

"That was John," he said. "Laf's having a panic attack and I have to go help. I'm so sorry."

Aaron felt disappointment tug at the corners of his mouth, but he gave Herc a kind smile. "That's okay. I completely understand." 

"Thank you so much." Herc sighed and turned to go, then stopped in his tracks. "Y'know," he said slowly, looking back at Aaron and rubbing the back of his neck, "I know this is a bit sudden on the first date, but if you want, maybe you can, um, come with me? And once I get this settled we can finish the date at my house? We have a nice fire pit outside, and a really great view of the stars..." 

Aaron's heart picked up. "Okay," he said, trying not to betray either his excitement or his anxiety at the preposition. 

Herc's face lit up. "Sweet. D'you wanna follow me, then? So we don't have to come back for your car?" 

Aaron nodded and followed Herc into the parking lot. When they reached the Mulligan house, Herc rushed inside with Aaron cautiously in tow behind him. 

"You can chill anywhere," Herc said distractedly, throwing his keys down and striding towards the stairs. "I'll be down in a few minutes." 

Aaron stalled awkwardly in the middle of the living room, taking in his surroundings. The place was a mess, but in a comforting way. The things strewn about were the things of a happy family. Clothes, school supplies, sketchbooks, sports balls, and video games were scattered everywhere in the small space. The walls were littered with pictures of Herc and his two foster sons. Aaron grinned when his eyes fell on what was supposed to be a serious family portrait, but had turned into John and Laf laughing at Herc because his beanie had fallen over his eyes. 

There was the creaking of the stairs and Aaron looked up to see John, with his hair falling out of his ponytail and the heels of his hands pressed to his eyes. 

"Are you all right John?" Aaron asked. 

John nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled, whirling around to face the source of his fright. When he realized who it was, he reddened and tugged at the sleeves of his oversized flannel. "Oh. Hi Mr. Burr. Sorry for ruining your date." 

"You didn't ruin it." Aaron gave him a kind smile. "You never answered my question. Are you okay?"

John shrugged. "M'fine. I just..." he sighed, searching for the right words. "I feel so useless."

Aaron frowned. "Why's that?" 

John hesitated. "I couldn't help Laf," he said finally. "I had to force Herc away from your date and then even when I followed all the instructions he gave me Laf still didn't get any better." 

"But you still tried to help, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, but—"

"Then you did something. I'm sure Laf appreciates just the fact that you were there for him." 

"I guess, but—"

"John." Aaron crossed to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did well. Helping someone with anxiety is a lot to handle. You've never done it before, right?" John nodded. "Then you can't be expected to be perfect."

John smiled sheepishly at the ground. "I guess. Thanks, Mr. Burr." 

At that moment Herc came down the stairs with the shoulder of his shirt soaked in tears. He stalled when he saw Aaron and John, his eyes filling with concern when he saw John's puffy eyes. 

"What's up?" he asked. 

John didn't look too keen on answering, so Aaron spoke for him. 

"John felt like he wasn't doing enough for Laf. I told him that he tried his best."

"Oh, John," Herc said. He wrapped his youngest son in a hug, shooting Aaron a grateful look over John's head. "You were great. Once Laf calmed down he told me about how much you helped him. I'm so proud of you." 

He pulled away and looked down at John, who grinned up at him. 

"Thanks Herc," he sniffled. "Is Laf okay?" 

"He's fine. He's asleep now. You should try to get some rest too."

John nodded. "'Kay. Night."

"G'night kiddo." Herc ruffled John's hair as he shuffled past them. Once John was out of sight, Herc turned to Aaron. "Right. Date." 

He led Aaron out to the back porch. There was a cushioned bench and a couple chairs around a fire pit, and it overlooked a flourishing garden. Herc gestured for Aaron to sit wherever and started the fire. He turned to find Aaron on the bench, shivering a little. Herc opened a trunk by the edge of the porch, took out a blanket, then sat down next to Aaron and draped the blanket around the two of them. 

"Thanks," Aaron smiled. 

"No problem." Herc plucked at the strings of the blanket. "Hey, thanks for dealing with John. I'm sorry that kinda got sprung on you."

Aaron blushed. "It's nothing. It's my job to help kids. You handled it way better than I did anyways."

"What do you mean?" Herc began. "You—"

"I mean, I talked him down a little bit, sure, but I could tell he didn't really believe me. What you did in there was amazing. You brought one kid back from a panic attack and then turned right around and restored the other's self-confidence. I don't know how you do it." 

"Lots of practice," Herc said. "You shoulda seen me with Laf's first panic attack. I had no idea what to do. It scared the shit outta me." 

"I wouldn't have guessed it. What you just did in there was phenomenal. You're a great dad."

Herc went deep red. "Thanks." He hesitated before adding, "It's a little tricky sometimes, doing it on my own, but I wouldn't trade them for the world." 

Aaron looked away from Herc, up at the stars. "You know, maybe someday you won't have to do it alone." 

Herc stared for a moment, wondering what Aaron meant by that. "That would be nice," he admitted eventually. 

Aaron didn't reply, just kept staring up at the sky. Herc studied him, how the stars reflected in his eyes. 

"You really are beautiful," Herc whispered shyly, almost hoping that Aaron didn't hear him. 

Aaron did. His eyes flitted down to Herc's and his lips twisted into a smirk. "I know." 

God, Herc wanted to kiss him. He knew it was only the first date, but he had waited _so long_ to get there. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly. 

Aaron froze, his face collapsing. "Um...I-I'd rather you didn't." Aaron looked away from Herc's confused face and explained, "Touch is a really hard thing for me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flirted with you to that point. I do really like you, I just can't do physical contact. Not yet. I'm sorry. I can leave if you want me to." 

Herc let out a relieved laugh. "Nah, man, don't go. I'm sorry I came on too strong. Thanks for telling me." 

Aaron let out the breath he was holding. "Oh, thank god." He visibly relaxed, slumping back against the bench and settling into the blanket. 

A firefly flitted past them and Aaron chuckled as Herc reached out to try and catch it. 

"It is really nice out here," Aaron said. "And it's a beautiful house." 

"Thanks. I've been lucky enough for my store to be pretty successful. I'm also lucky enough to have a foster son who loves to garden, so the place actually stays nice." 

Aaron looked out over the colorful flowers. "Lafayette did all this?" 

Herc smirked. "John." 

Aaron looked back at him in surprise. "Really?" 

"Yeah. Surprising, right? Laf and I had a tiny garden before John got here, but he's made it his project since then and now it's really pretty." 

"I didn't know John liked gardening. I'll have to talk to him about it sometime." 

"You like to garden?" 

Aaron nodded. "I love it. My apartment doesn't really provide much space besides a window box, but someday I'll hopefully have a garden." 

"Well, maybe John'll let you work on his with him." 

Aaron blinked. "You mean... You want me to come back?" 

Herc gave him an "are you kidding me?" look. "As often as possible. I mean, if that's what you want." 

Aaron couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "That would be nice."

Herc gave him an ecstatic grin. They talked for the rest of the night, and if Aaron happened to let Herc lean into his side a little bit, neither of them mentioned it.


End file.
